You Have Eyes Of A Demon
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: Amelia is a leaf ninja, she grew up without her parents and she doesn't know if they're alive or not. But what if she found her parents where Pein and Konan? But will that change her view on the Akatsuki, as to what her Sensei told her?
1. Chapter 1

Name- Amelia

Age- 17

Parents- Pein and Konan

Look- Rinnegan eyes, Bluely Purple hair with orange tips, a perfect body and body piercing like my parents.

Past- Let's just say that I don't remember my parents and I lived in the hidden leaf village. But as I was growing up people stared at me for no reason. I hardly had any friends at the Academy, and I was called a freak or a demon because of my eyes, but there was one boy who wasn't mean to me and his was… Itachi Uchiha. And it funny, I kinda had a crush on him. And he was the smartest one in our class, and it also happens that I'm second in the class. And we both graduated at the same time.  
As me and Itachi got older, Itachi talk to me for the first time in my life (I did forget to tell ya that we didn't talk during our Academy's days?) and he asked me out on a date and the way he asked me and it was so cute. And later we were GF and BF, but that night everything changed. Yes Itachi murdered his Clan, all except his little brother Sasuke. He broke my heart that night, and I started taking care of his little brother.  
At one point I met one of Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. And he told me that he trained my parents, and he said that look like my father but then he said I have a kind heart like my mother. And Later Jiraiya trained me for a while, but then he had to leave and he came back at least once a year to see me. Then again I think that my parents are still alive but Jiraiya-Sensei said they died, but I had a gut feeling that they were still alive.

Story Starts

I just felt some familiar Chakra nearby. Then I saw Kakashi reading his pervy book. "Hey Amelia." "Hey Kakashi, do you have that feeling that someone is close to you, because I'm getting that feeling right now" all Kakashi did was nod. "Did you send Asume and Kurenai after 'them'?" "Yeah, but I feel uneasy about it, but I would of sent you but you weren't here at the time" then I playfully punched him in the arm "moron, you could of sent me a message you know." "I know but we should go and help them right?" "Yeah good idea Kakashi" and we vanished.

* * *

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" that fish guy's justu and it was countered by Kakashi. "You came just?" "Not really... I was leaving this up to you guys... But I was still a bit worried." "Shadow clones..."

"Kakashi Hatake..." I glared at him and he glared at me and he was standing right in front of me. My eyes where filled with pain, confusion, and anger.

"Impressive... That's why he has the same justu as mine... And the girl... She looks like a miniature girl version of Konan-Chan... But I never thought I'd see someone other than Leader-Sama with those eyes... Then again... You must be the copy ninja Kakashi... But Itachi... Who's the girl with the glaring problem?" the fishy guy asked. "Amelia, my girl." "I didn't know you had girlfriend Itachi, she's pretty hot." I turned and glared at the fish face.

"Watch what you say fishy, or I might just make you into sushi. And more importantly Itachi, I'm not your girl." He grinned a toothy grin and Itachi smirked.  
"Surprising... Just now... The suspicious people seen at the tea shop... Itachi Uchiha... And the mysterious hidden mist ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki." Kakashi focused on Kisame. "Well well, you know my name... I'm honoured."

"I see... You are one of the Seven swordsmen of the mist and that large sword you wield is the Samahada... Am I right?" "Hehe... I heard you and Zabuza had it out a while ago..." "Yeah we did..." "Hehe... It's an opportunity for me to do some slicing here".  
"Kisame... Quit messing around! You will take too long if you fight him... If you take too long, other shinobi will arrive..." I looked back to Itachi. "But..." "Don't forget our mission...you didn't come here to get injured..." *Mission? What are they doing here?* I thought. "So... What's this mission you speak of?" "...We are looking for something..." "Looking for something? What are you looking for?" Itachi then focused his attention on me.

"Unlike Kisame... I won't waste any time..." He stared me down when I felt the rush of adrenaline as a shadow clone Itachi appeared behind me and slammed his fist into my back. I was hit forward and tumbled across the water.

"Amelia!" I heard Kakashi shout my name, I refocused myself and jumped up and landed on the water with my feet. Itachi charged at me with a lightning speed.  
Then I made the Rasengan and ran at Itachi and he dodged "...Who trained you?" I smirked the famous Uchiha smirk as he asked that question. "Everyone in the Leaf Village, but mostly the Toad Saga, Jiraiya-Sensei." "I see... then I shouldn't hold back anymore..." Itachi appeared in front of me and I instantly activated my Rinnegan. I blocked his punch that was aimed for my face, but he grabbed a hold of my shoulder and threw me through some trees. My back came to impact with a rock.

"ACK!" I coughed up some blood and then wiped my mouth clean of it. I stood up shakily and ran back towards him. I aimed a kick for his head, but he grabbed my ankle and then slammed me into the water. He kicked me down into the water and I went crashing down in the river with an impact of force. I swam back up to the surface and stepped onto the water catching my breath.

"You're too weak... Just give up... You'll never be able to defeat me... and you still know the power of your eyes and what they can do…" I looked into Itachi's eyes. We stared at each other for the longest. We needed no words I then coughed up some blood and water at the same time.  
"...Y-You've... Got it...Wrong... Itachi… The only reason why I trained with the Leaf Village with every chance I get and I do it because I know that my parents are still alive and so I can beat you!" I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Kakashi take a step forward. "STAND DOWN!" He stopped moving and looked at me with concern. "...T-This... Is my fight... If you step in... I won't hesitate to turn my eyes on you!" I took a step forward to Itachi. My Rinnegan started to glow.  
"Is this... All that you're capable of? I expect my Girl to be more of a challenge... But I can see that you're no better than these worthless Leaf Shinobi... If anything... You have gotten weaker from being around them." My mouth opened to protest but no words would come out.

*Is he right...? Are they what are holding me back from my goal? No... Wait... No! I won't believe that!* I thought. "You... You use to smile around me all the time... We were always so happy together... But now you just don't show anything..." A sudden shift in the water made me look up as Itachi appeared in front of me and slammed me hard with his fist. He grabbed me by my neck and held me up in the air. But then... he activated his Tsukoyomi on me. The blood spattered on my face and I screamed and endless screams of agony and pain.

Short of a Cliffhanger, but please Comment and Subscribe


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around, but it was completely dark. I moved around a little, but found that I couldn't move. My body was sore, and I felt so light headed.  
"Where...where am I?" I activated my Rinnegan "Now, there's no need for your Rinnegan right now..." I gasped slightly. *I... I didn't... even sense him... I couldn't even hear him... no breathing... no nothing... and the room is completely dead silent... w-who is he... I... I feel... terrified...* "W...who are you?" "... You're parents... They were killed, correct?" I shook my head around. "You don't know that... Who are you? Answer me..." I heard movement in the room. "... I am Pein... Leader of the Akatsuki… And I'm your father." "No you're not my father, my parents would never be anything like you, never!" and I felt a sharp pain across my face. "Amelia you know nothing of what happened, when we lost you." "I don't care?" and I saw Pein in deep thought, then he looked to the door "alright you can come in now, Konan" as a woman came in, she had the same coloured hair as me and she had yellowy gold eyes. "Amelia-Chan? Is this one really our child Pein?" "Yes but, she won't admit it, that we are her real parents" I saw sadness in Konan's eyes, and I she going to cry for some reason or something.  
"If she's not going to believe us then, we'll have a blood test." "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" I yelled at them. "No" was all that Pein said.

* * *

"It's positive Leader-Sama; she's yours and Konan's Daughter." "I thought so, and Sasori would you leave us" the guy that was named Sasori left us meaning Pein, Konan and myself.  
"I want to kill is Itachi Uchiha" I said in blood-thirst. "Oh yes we heard something that you both were Lovers in away." "I just want everything to be as they were" and I looked down and started to crying and I felt arms around me and I saw that it was Konan, my real mother "its okay Amelia, you're with us again, and there's something we need to tell you." "And what's that?" I asked her "that your father has the Six Paths of Pain" I nodded for her to continue "and this is just one of your father's bodies. He used to be Yahiko, one of us; we knew each other before we formed the Akatsuki. But one day Yahiko died when we were fighting Hanzo, Leader of the Rain Village. But now your father is the Leader of the Rain Village and Leader of the Akatsuki." "But where is my father's real body?" I asked and my mother and 'father' stared at me "he's in a secret place that only me and Pein knows." "I want to see him" my mother smiled at me "yes of course Amelia-Chan." "Thanks Mom".

(Back at the Hidden Leaf)

"Amelia was taken by the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya yelled "Master Jiraiya clam down, I'm sure she can escape the Akatsuki, and don't doubt her that she can't." "She's my student Kakashi; I've never doubted her in my life". "Such Pervy Sage, I remember the one time you doubted Amelia. It was when we were eating Ramen and she was on her 29th bowl and you doubted her that she wouldn't the 30th bowl" the little knucklehead Blonde ninja told him "Naruto this is different. Of course the Akatsuki would have an interest in her, considering that she has the Rinnegan." "The Rinnegan, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked. "The Rinnegan is the most sublime eye and was possessed by the Sage of Six Paths, said to be the first of all ninja. It was thought to have sent from heaven to a trouble world, but. I never thought… anyone who truly possessed the Rinnegan existed. But Amelia and her father do have it." "Wow that's so cool and awesome Pervy Sage, that Amelia has awesome eyes. And if she can't escape those Akatsuki then I'll save her" Jiraiya smiled at his blonde knuckleheaded student "of course you will Naruto, when you get stronger" Naruto smiled his goofy smile and ran off to train.  
"Do you think that Amelia can bet their leader, Jiraiya?" "I don't know, but maybe she can, but what I gathered on their leader that his strong, may stronger than me or any of us Sannin… Later Kakashi" and Jiraiya left and still think about his beautiful blue haired Rinnegan Student (Not in a pervy way).

* * *

"Amelia is that you?" "Yes it me. Father" I looked at my father with a feeling sorry expression, because of the state his in, and I had tears in my eyes "Father? Why was I left in the Leaf?" I asked, "Because, Hanzo knew that you were born and thought that take you away from us and would give him the advantage of making us to surrender of have you as a hostage, but we knew of his plan to kidnap you as baby and use you for our surrender and while we fought Hanzo, we hid you somewhere safe. But when we came to get you, you were gone, and we suspected that Danzo took you." He told me "and we guess that the elders in the Leaf knew that you were our daughter. The Leaf have being lying to you Amelia, they've being lying to you this whole time, even Itachi Uchiha knew about it" I started to breakdown in tears and fell to my knees and I felt my Mother's arms around me. "It's okay Amelia-Chan" my mother told me "can we go now mom? There's someone I need to bitch-slap." My mother smiled at me "Amelia?" "Yeah, Father?" I looked back at him "if need to talk to me, just talk to me through Yahiko's body, you know what I mean." "Yes Father I will" I told him and my mother, Pein and me left my father and we said our goodbyes.

* * *

Please Comment and Subscribe


	3. Final Chapter The Final Founding Out

Sorry, last chapter, but there will be a squel though

* * *

"**They're back.** And Amelia-Chan is mad about something…" "Shut up Zetsu!" I yelled at him and walked right up to the Uchiha and slapped him. "You Bastard! How could I've trusted you! And after all we've been through back in the Leaf?" "I know, you don't deserver happened in the Leaf. And the times I've spent with you, and the time I said I love you. I meant it Amelia, I love you…" "(Sigh). Fine I'll give you another chance but, if you blow this one… My parents will kill you and I won't stop them." I told him emotionlessly "yes I understand Amelia".  
"Aww, our daughter growing up Pein-Kun" and my father smirked at that statement. "Zetsu. There's a battle going on in Final Valley that I want you to check out, and take Amelia with you. And when it is over, tell me the outcome. It involves the nine tailed fox boy." I nodded and so did Zetsu and we both walked out of the hideout. "**Hmmm... Hopefully, I'll be able to find some food. I want a nice female right now...**" Black Zetsu said and I _"__You stay away from me, sicko!"_ White Zetsu laughed then. "Oh no, we cannot eat you. Leader would have our head." I sighed in relieve and we both made our way to our destination.

* * *

"You feel that chakra Amelia-Chan?" White Zetsu asked me and I nodded_. __"It's very powerful, the nine tail's chakra is something not to toy with..."_"I couldn't agree with you more." White Zetsu stated.

* * *

Zetsu and I were watching the fight between Sasuke and Naruto in the shadows and it was getting really good. _*It hurts to see those two fight...* I thought_ Naruto had made a scratch into Sasuke's headband. *_That last attack...__ I'm pretty sure, they could both feel each other's pain... Sorrow... Rage... And loneliness in it. They both have common bonds... Common lives... Yet... It had to be this way? The best of friends... Trying to kill each other, huh?* I thought to myself._Sasuke stared at Naruto's body as his headband fell off."Naruto...I'm..." And it started to rain.

Zetsu and I watched Kakashi walk off. "**Hehehehe...things have taken an interesting turn, haven't they, right Amelia-Chan?**" Black Zetsu asked and I nodded. "Indeed..." White Zetsu said. _"Let's go back to base...__We have to report to Pein."_Zetsu nodded in agreement and we began our way back to our base.

* * *

_**I guess this is it...**__** Sasuke... Itachi... I've come to my decision...the next time the two of them are together... Only one might survive... Yeah. We're all taking different paths now... Itachi is the Akatsuki... I'm following Father's every order... And Sasuke went to Orochimaru... Who knows how this will end. But... My aim... Will always stay the same... To have a family with Itachi, and Sasuke will see the truth about everything. And finally live together in peace and to make my parents proud of me. I'll train hard... And I'll train with nothing in thought but bringing this all to an end. Next time... After that... There will be no other fight between them... And I can't wait for that day to come.**_

* * *

_The Squel will be called The God's Daughter Returns, so keep an eye out for that one.  
And please comment and Subscribe._


End file.
